User blog:FashionRox669/Ask Anubis! A Blog By Anubis House; Number Seven
I'm glad to know there are fellow biches and dutchbags on this wiki! If you all like JacksFilms, do you like MyMusic too? *''Alfie'' *''Amber'' *''Eddie'' *''Fabian'' *''Jerome'' *''Joy'' *''KT'' *''Mara'' *''Patricia'' *''Willow'' ''Note: If I don't answer one of your questions it's because I'm afraid they'll reveal it later and my answer will be different than the writer's answers. Despite how much I'd like to be, I'm not a writer for Anubis. I can't get inside the character's heads. Plus, I've been flooded with questions lately and my brain can only think about so many things at once! If I don't answer it on here, I will answer it in character in the comments! And some of your questions make no sense at all. If It makes no sense, I won't answer. Sorry, but it's not cute or funny to me. I'm weird.'' ''Memo: Do any of you go on the Austin and Ally wiki? Please say yes and recomend me for admin there! I would love you so much!'' 'Ask Anubis! Q&A Six!' 'Jerome, if you could get whatever you wanted for the rest of your life by spending an entire week with Rufus (back from the dead) and Vera, would you do it?' A week? Eh, maybe. 'Fabian, who would you like to kiss: Joy or Nina?' Nina. 'Jerome, who is your closest girl-friend?' Willow's cool. 'Joy, would it be okay if Fabian dates one of your friends?' I wouldn't care. Actually, I would. I'm not over him. 'Fabian, do you think one day you will start seeing somebody that isn't Nina in a romantic light?' Eventually. 'Patricia, would you trust Jerome if he ask you for help?' Maybe. 'Mara, you want Jerome back, don't you?' I have him back. People seem to keep forgeting that. 'Alfie, would you date Joy because of how she is?' Well, she's deffinantly cooler now. 'Joy, how do you feel about your new look?' It's not a new look, it's a new attitude. 'KT how do you feel about being Robert's great grandaughter?' A little weirded out. I don't even really know who the guy is, to be honest. 'If all of you were in the zombie apocolipse, what would you do? Would you try to survive, commit suicide, or die because a zombie bit you or something? And Mara, you can't die in your sleep.' Told you all zombies are real! Survive. Suicide. Survie? Die. I'd kill those zombies! Die. Survive. I'd probably just die. Survive. I did actually have to battle voodoo zombies once in New Orleans... 'How do you guys feel about Joys new look?' I love it. 'Patricia, how was tea with Miss Denby?' I'd rather have all my fingers chopped off slowly with a rusty knife. 'Eddie, you seemed very worried about Patricia. If Fabian wouldn't have stopped you, would you have gone running after her?' Probably. 'Fabian, do you think Eddie is doing a good job with Sibuna?' Yea. 'Who wants Willow in Anubis House?' Me. 'Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie, do you miss the days when you all were spending time together?' Sure? Well I still hang out with Jerome. Yea. 'Joy, do you think you would ever join Sibuna again?' It's a possibility. Category:Blog posts